1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bumper cars such as used for amusement purposes and more particularly to improved restraint means for such cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices comprise loop-type seat belts, adjustable buckle-type seat belts, and rope or shoulder belts which require operation by the rider and adjustment and/or fastening or other engaging means which are different for an operator to visually determine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,010 discloses a lap bar which is pivoted in swingable position and provided with a hydraulic locking device including a piston and cylinder with valves to control the actuation thereof. The valves are controlled by a manually operable button which is theoretically actuated by the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,767 discloses a hydraulic actuated cushioning member mounted in front of a seat on a motorcycle. The cushioning member comprises a pad on the end of an arm which is pivoted to the motorcycle frame and a shock absorbing device which is a spring or fluid urging a piston and cylinder. Forward motion is restrained by the need of compressing fluid in the cylinder or comprising said spring said.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,913 discloses a restraining device for use with bench seats, such as used in school buses, wherein a restraining bar is attached to a forward seat to restrain passengers in a rearward seat. A hinge plate mounted on the forward seat includes a profiled cam and a generally arcuate rear face having an upper limit position, a lower limit position and a locking lower position. The restraining bar has an arm at each end which extends to the plate on the forward seat and the arms have a slot sized to receive a pivot pin on the hinge plate. Movement of the bar toward the forward seat moves the arms forward and engages a locking pin in a recess holding the bar in horizontal position on the laps of passengers.
None of the prior art disclosures disclose or otherwise anticipate the simple pneumatic cylinder lap bar restraining means of the present invention which results from the horizontally and vertically spaced pivotal mountings of the arms of the lap bar and the adjacent end of the pneumatic piston and cylinder assembly.